Do It While You Can
by autumnconfusion
Summary: One Shot: Fletcher/Poynter - When Tom arrives home from work and can't find Dougie, he worries immediately, until he's facing the biggest shock so far.


**Title:** Do It While You Can  
**Author:** Autumnconfusion  
**Pairing:** Fletcher/Poynter  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Rating:** MA - to make sure...  
**Genre:** Smut, cross-dressing, humour  
**Summary:** When Tom arrives from work and can't find Dougie, he worries immediately, until he's facing the biggest shock so far.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Adriana for giving me the prompts "Fletcher/Poynter" - "Kinky" - "Cross-dressing". Robyn for reading this through while I wrote this. I know how much torture it was! Yikes. Thank you though. It was very amusing to see your reactions.  
**A/N:** I'd like to mention that I've never written smut before (though I think it's a soft version of it...), that I'm not used to write Floynter and yes. It's actually the first thing I try something out like this, so con-crit is always welcome. Though, I'm pretty sure I won't ever write something like this again. Bare with me! (This has been written in March 2009)

- Do It While You Can -

It's late when Tom parks his car in front of his house, that he realises when he throws the car keys up in the air, noticing how dark the sky is, and catches them again. He whistles softly, one of Disney's theme songs and he's got a small smile on his face. He's happy and excited though a bit worn off from the hard work during the day, but he doesn't mind. He loves what he does and that's what matters in his opinion. He calls himself lucky to have this job.

Today has gone rather well, he believes, the recording was finally finished and he thinks about the spare few days he has now and opens the front door, his slim finger reaching out for the switch and the light turns on. He's immediately met by an excited bark and he grins down as the brown Labrador pushes his nose into the palm of his hand, leaving a damp spot behind.

"Good evening to you too, Flea," Tom chuckles and pats the dog quickly before dropping the keys into the key bowl and kicks his shoes off, picking them up and puts them down on the shoe rack, noticing how another familiar pair has already been placed there, a happy smile appearing on his face, the dimple showing since the first time that day.

Tom tries to calm down Flea, guiding him to the kitchen and opens one of the cupboards to get the dog food, slightly shaking his head as Flea barks again, tail waggling happily at the prospect of food and once Tom has finished the job and scanned the kitchen, he decides to find his boyfriend in the living room, wanting nothing else than lie down, wrap his arms around the small body and hold him close until they'd both fall asleep. He has been looking forward to a relaxing night all day and he'd make sure to get one. Cuddled up and cosy. No, he isn't much demanding, not at all, he reasons with himself, just tired.

"Hey, Dougs," Tom starts but frowns when he's met by a dark living room. He wonders why Dougie's not here, having expected him to be spread out on the couch, a few pillows supporting his head while his eyes are glued on the screen, an animal expert talking about the newest lizard treatments or something like that, broadcasted by National Geographic, but no, instead, he's facing a dark room, not even light coming from the television.

He can't help but feel his stomach churn then, worry already making his thoughts twirl quickly in his head. He doesn't know where Dougie could be, doesn't know why Dougie's not even on the couch when he should be and he doesn't like it at all. It's not Dougie's habit.

Ever since they got together, few months ago, they have slowly build up a comfortable habit. Dougie would do whatever he wanted with Harry every time he and Danny had to go to the studio but always, Dougie would be home, waiting on the couch for Tom to return and now, now it doesn't even look like the young bassist has used the living room at all during the day. Not even a bag of crisps or an empty can of beer could be found on the coffee table! To say Tom is worried is an understatement.

His chocolate eyes scan the room fast before he goes back to the kitchen, calling for Flea. The dog looks up and watches Tom expectantly, wondering what's more important than dinner time.

"Where's Dougie?" Tom asks naturally, not even caring that he looks slightly insane to question the dog. It was a normal thing to do for him, trusting the dog and his faithful character at any time.

Flea seems to think for a moment before turning around. He heads off towards the stairs and climbs them quickly, Tom following and then the Labrador stops, barking once and lies down in front of the door that leads to their bedroom.

"Good boy," Tom says, giving him a scratch behind the ear and wraps his hand around the doorknob to push the door open while stepping over Flea.

The room is empty but not dark and Tom notices the discarded clothes and recognises them to be Dougie's. He doesn't have a chance to wonder why they're there, thrown aside, as a soft purring catches his attention. Turning around, Tom's faced with something he hadn't expected at all and his eyes nearly pop out their sockets when he sees Dougie standing in the doorway that leads to the ensuite bathroom.

It's not the fact that Dougie's standing there that shocks Tom the most, it's more the way he stands there, arms crossed over his chest, his chest covered in a fabric that almost looks foreign to a man like Tom, and his eyes wander up and down, taking in the green dress. Yes, that's right. A dress. Tom has to check twice to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving.

"What the-," he begins, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, but Dougie quietens him as he licks his lips, moistening them as his sky-blue eyes look at Tom, a lustful fire obvious roaming in them. Tom feels his throat tighten and he swallows, trying to get rid of the lump that's slowly forming.

"I heard you the other night," Dougie whispers huskily and floats forward, graceful and Tom's actually shocked again, wondering when Dougie has ever been graceful before but all these thoughts slip away from his mind when two little hands end up on his chest, pushing him towards the bed. "Moaning."

Tom shivers, "M-moaning?"

However insane the situation seems to be, Tom can't help but feel a tiny bit aroused by the idea that Dougie's wearing a dress. He knows he doesn't look like a man who'd find it a kink, but ever since that night at G.A.Y. he has been secretly fantasizing about Dougie dressed up as a woman. Thinking about this right in front of him, makes his cheeks turn crimson and he looks away, ashamed but mostly, embarrassed.

"Oh yes," Dougie purrs again and pushes Tom down on the bed, the mattress hitting his back. Tom swallows again, feeling his heart beat quicker in his chest and his throat to turn dry.

"What a-about it?"

Dougie grins, leaning closer to place his lips on Tom's and bites them softly, pulling a bit before letting go and stands up straight, making sure that Tom doesn't move.

"Mmm, Doug, please, lemme…lemme take off that bra, babes," Dougie recites in a half-faked moan.

Tom's eyes flicker from Dougie's face to the hand that's now making its way towards the end of the dress and ever so slowly, Dougie lifts up the material, revealing the skin of his legs more and more. He has no time to feel embarrassed anymore, suddenly, his fingers aching.

Tom can't restrain himself any longer and reaches out to touch the skin, smoothly but he receives a slight slap.

"Nu-uh, Tom," Dougie says in mock punishment. "I'm the one in charge."

Those words make Tom's stomach flip, Dougie dominating, that was definitely something new! His blood is rushing from his head to lower parts now when Dougie drops the dress again but fiddles with the string of the dress, pushing it down halfway his upper arm.

"Doug, please," Tom pleads, eyes begging and fingers twitching to touch Dougie, to undress him and Dougie laughs, pulling Tom up until he sits and pushes himself in between Tom's legs.

"Why, Tom," he's teasing now and Tom knows it. "I never knew you could be this – eager."

Nevertheless, Dougie doesn't slap his hands again when Tom touches his arms, sliding up towards the strings. He pulls him closer, an unexpected moan tumbling off his lips when he links a finger behind the string and dives his head down in Dougie's stomach, inhaling the familiar scent deeply.

Tom starts to feel dizzy, not completely realising that one of his fantasizes are coming true and then his hand slips behind Dougie's shoulder and his fingers find the zipper. It's only a matter of seconds before he's opened the dress and the smooth skin of the bassist's back is scrutinized by Tom's fingertips, caressing the skin.

Dougie closes his eyes and leans forward, needing the support coming from Tom and Tom takes advantage from the weak moment, his hands quickly grabbing Dougie's hips and lifts him up, making Dougie straddle him, making sure the dress is lifted up high enough to expose Dougie's legs completely.

He gasps when the warmth of the blonde's thighs goes through his jeans and he has to swallow again, suddenly the provided space too small for his liking. He takes a quick decision again, realising that this might turn out quite awkward and with a small cry of Dougie, Dougie lies down on the mattress and Tom's the one pushing Dougie's leg s open.

He leans down, mouth brushing against Dougie's throat, before he sucks on his collarbone, hands working quickly to push down the strings of the dress completely. He frees Dougie's arms and then he has to stop.

Tom raises an eyebrow at Dougie and he gets a giggle in response.

"My sister's."

Tom laughs, not believing how insane his Dougie is, before he licks his chest, in between the cups of the bra. Dougie reacts, gasping for air and arches his back, welcoming the touch while his own hands start to pull Tom's shirt over his head. Their lips meet then, sharing a passionate kiss before the shirt is tossed aside.

The guitarist then grinds his hips against Dougie's, rocking and he feels Dougie's finger entangle in his hair, pulling at it while they move.

Tom kisses Dougie's stomach, going lower and lower as he pushes the dress along and once he's reached his hips, he plants his nails deep and sucks on them, making Dougie groan, lifting his hips to meet Tom's touches.

"Tom," is the only thing Dougie can muster before his eyes roll away when Tom bites hard, pushing the dress completely down, exposing Dougie in the woman's underwear and Tom has to swallow hard, suddenly feeling so close, too close, when he sees how small the thong is to support Dougie.

"Your s-sisters too?" Tom stutters.

Dougie grins.

"Oh, Dougie!" Tom cries out in pleasure, this getting him more excited than when he visited Disney World last year. Actually, maybe just as excited. Nothing can beat Disney. Unless Dougie gets dressed as Simba. Perhaps.

Dougie rolls his eyes at that.

"Just get me out of those thongs, Tom!"

Tom grins a moment but doesn't need a second time and he immediately digs down, teeth scratching over his skin, knowing that Dougie likes it rough, though he always preferred it a bit more gently like. However, this time, he doesn't care, too turned on already to wait any longer and he takes the front of the thong between his teeth.

He feels Dougie's eyes rest upon him while he pulls it down, freeing the hard on and Dougie sighs relieved, grateful that he no longer feels suffocated, though he wants nothing more than to be relieved for real by the older man and as soon as the thong is thrown away, landing over one of the picture frames, Dougie cries happily, ordering Tom to take of his trousers and boxers too, eager for the action to happen.

Soon enough, Tom lies in between Dougie's legs, naked and his heart is thumping so loud that he's sure Dougie must hear it but Dougie doesn't seem to notice, not at all while he tries to get rid of the bra and Tom has to laugh again, rescuing Dougie from the woman's underwear.

"You could have practised, at least," Tom snorts but his mouth captures Dougie's nipple in time to avoid any smart reply and Dougie groans loud, nails digging in Tom's back and he wraps his legs eventually around Tom's waist.

"Just fuck me, Tom," sounds the muffled reply when they kiss. "I waited all day for this. You cannot understand how hard it was!"

Tom brushes his nose against Dougie's, pushing a finger inside, adding a second one soon after.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Tom whispers and licks his earlobe before biting it softly. "You walking around horny all day, just the thought alone more than enough to set you off. Am I right?"

"Screw you," the bassist groans.

Tom laughs then, full and loud and it bounces off the walls.

"More like the other way around, you Muppet."

"Mm, Tom," he purrs but the purring changes into a curse when Tom suddenly penetrates him, entering him completely.

"Fuck Tom!"

"L-language, jeez, d-doug."

Tom pants, really not caring at all as he positions himself better and his hands work quick, lifting Dougie's hips to grant him better access, knowing how tight Dougie is and he doesn't want to cause too much pain. He bites down on Dougie's shoulder and kisses the place then before he starts to move in a slow rhythm.

Their hips clash hard but they both don't realise, Tom being brought up higher and higher. He's trembling, his arms feeling like jelly as he slowly loses his strength to keep this going on and Dougie moans his name loud, a perfect sound and it almost makes Tom fall over the edge.

Dougie's hand wraps around his own length, moving up and down along with the rhythm that's shared between them, his eyes closed, while Tom thrusts into him deeper and deeper, making stars appear in front of his eyes.

Tom sloppily kisses Dougie, loving him more and more with each day, sometimes still surprised after all those years that Dougie's got a messed up mind, but then again, this kink, this cross-dressing was one of his own. His very own and the thought that Dougie actually did it for him, makes him come hard, so hard and he screams Dougie's name, riding through his orgasm and Dougie spasms, feeling the warmth coming from Tom hitting his spot.

It's Dougie's turn to come then and as he does, he grabs Tom hard, his name tumbling off his lips and Tom feels satisfied, exhausted but happy. He pulls out of Dougie, kissing him softly before he rolls off the younger man and wraps his arms around the small waist, finally getting the cuddle he wanted at the beginning of the evening.

"Did I satisfy your kink, Mr Fletcher?" Dougie asks innocently, eyes half closed as post-coital bliss takes over his body.

Tom smiles, brushing Dougie's fringe out of his face before placing a light kiss and looks around to take in the battle field of clothes, suddenly a laugh bubbling at the surface when he sees Flea, he tries to hold it, does his best because he knows Dougie's already half-asleep but he can't and explodes into laughter.

"Wha'-," Dougie mutters and opens his eyes again.

Tom looks at Flea, noticing how the bra ended up over one of his ears and giggles.

"I think Flea has caught the cross-dressing theme bug," he says between fits of giggles and Dougie looks over Tom's body, raising his eyebrows before a huge grin is plastered on his face, almost childlike.

"Great! All we have to do now is introduce him to Brucie!"


End file.
